The Phase-II project aims to develop tracking and imaging probe (TIP) for MR-enhanced endoscopy. MRI has many advantages over traditional optical and ultrasound endoscopy, such as excellent soft tissue contrast and temperature-sensitive imaging. The use of Robin Medical's proprietary tracking technology with local imaging will enable high-resolution MR imaging during endoscopy and is expected to improve the yield of endoscopic interventions, for example by replacing open surgery with image-guided, minimally-invasive endoscopy. The specific aims of Phase-2 are: To develop the final configuration of the TIP; To integrate the TIP into MR-compatible endoscopes; To conduct animal studies for safety assessment and to evaluate the performance of the system in-vivo; To conduct pilot human studies to demonstrate the clinical efficacy of MR-aided endoscopy. The TIP, an innovative hollow probe that enables tracking and imaging, will be integrated into the tip of MR-compatible endoscope. Matching and tuning circuitry will be developed to interface the TIP to standard MR scanners. The animal studies will include temperature monitoring of the endoscope during MRI, imaging normal wall, imaging wall structure following induction of lesions, and imaging effect of cryotherapy. Limited series of human endoscopy procedures will compare polyp structure by MR-endoscopy to histology sections.